Sauri
by Forbidden13Angel
Summary: hehe no summary. My first mpreg fic. Hope you like it. It's kinda sad, but inspirational at the same time. Enjoy. If you don't like mpreg don't read. Warning: Mpreg COMPLETE


I stood in the cold, slow flowing water of the stream. I was shaking slightly, and my breath came in soft ragged gasps. I looked down at the bloody water around me. The cold of it only makes the pain worse. How did I let this happen to me?

As another wave of it hit me I pulled my dog ears flat against my head and stifled a scream. Kami, how could anything hurt this much?

As it subsided I relaxed a little. I hated being drenched in blood, that's the only reason I went into the stream. The pain had started a day ago and had, since then, slowly gotten more intense. Now I didn't know how much more of it I could take. I had started blooding about an hour ago, though it felt like forever.

At first I had ignored what had happened to me, but now I could not ignore it anymore, this was real and it was sore and it was hard.

I didn't have an idea how I was going to deal with it, I knew what was happening, I'm not stupid, but HOW has it happened? My mother and Kaede had promised me it wouldn't, it couldn't happen! Not to me! Not like this…

I cringed as another wave of agony hit me, it was worse than the last one. I felt like I would burst! I couldn't do this alone! Kami I wanted to cry! I wanted this to end. I needed someone with me, now more than ever, but whom? Not Kagome, she would never get over this. I would never hear the end of it. Why didn't I go to Kaede when this started? Damnit I was stubborn, and now I was paying the price.

I relaxed again. I was exhausted and bleeding badly, and alone… Most of all I felt the loneliness, it was crushing me. Did no one even care enough to find out if I was okay? Kagome could have come after me when I stumbled off last night, but no.

If this carries on it will go into the new moon and then I will surely die. By now I was in so much pain that I knew it was only my youki, however weak it may be, that was keeping me alive, and sane.

I heard something rustling in the forest beyond the clearing, but I could smell nothing. I began to panic; I could not defend myself in this condition. I would surely die within an instant if someone just looked at me skew right now. Out of the forest stepped the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. When I saw her I knew she was a snow leopard. I had, up till then, thought them to be extinct. She regarded me with surprise, and awe.

"InuYasha?" She asked. Her voice sliced a silky incision right through my heart.

"Nikita." Her name slipped from my lips as I remembered the day I had lost all I once cared for. The day my mother died. She had been there, she had promised me then that fate would lead her back to when I needed her most. Was this what she had meant? Had fate answered my prayers? I crawled out of the water, displaying my humiliation to her. I did not care anymore, I wanted to die. I wanted the pain to stop! I collapsed on the ground, crying pitifully, like an injured, orphaned pup. Is this what I have become?

She strolls over to me; she doesn't seem surprised, nor horrified, nor amused, but concerned. Did she really not mind me like this? Did she really care enough? She took me in her arms and led me to a cave; she stopped the blood and sat behind me. I leaned on her, and she held me as my pain dragged on.

"I'm gonna die." I whispered to her. I was shaking worse now and I could feel myself slipping away, giving in to exhaustion.

"No you won't Yasha. I won't let you. It's almost over. Shikarri shite." She said.

I buried my face in her neck and shuddered hopelessly as another agony wrapped itself around me like hot fire. This was not supposed to be. But yet it was. I felt my tears flow down my cheeks, and then I felt her hot tears in my neck. Why was she crying?

I looked at her puzzled and she shook them away. "Gomen-nasai Yasha. This just isn't fair. You shouldn't suffer like this." She said tearily. I could not help but cry. She cared! She really cared about me! How can anyone care for a filthy hanyou like me? Look at what I did to myself.

She guided me all night. She knew what she was doing, but Kami she was too young to know! What did she know of this process? She was not of age yet? What had happened to her?

It was close now, I could not decide if I was terrified, or relieved for it. She had kept me calm, she had helped me get some of my strength back, I was going to need it, she said. I liked that about her, she never lied to me. She had been a friend of my mother, yes, now I remember. She is the one who told me that my mother was dying.

I had become drowsy, but she had left me to drift; now I was awakening again. She was busy with something, water, I could smell it.

"Nikita. What's gonna happen to me?" I asked, my voice sounded strange, distant and scratchy.

She got up and came to me. "You will be fine InuYasha. I promise. It's almost over."

I liked the sound of her voice. I held on to her as another wave of pain rushed over me.

"Can I do this?" I asked earnestly. I needed to hear it from her.

"Yes you can. I know you can. You have to. I can't lose you." She whispered.

I followed her commands and soon let go of my fear and concentrated on the task. It seemed better now, more reachable.

Just as the sun began to rise, it was over. I had felt such relief in my life before, and hopefully, never will again. As soon as it was over, I was commanded to sleep, which I gladly obeyed. I had never slept so deep and so well before.

I woke up close to sunset again, and I was aching, but it was manageable, not like that other pain. I looked around the cave and saw her sitting on one side of the cave. She had the little bundle clutched tightly to her chest, and there were tears in her eyes. I slowly pushed myself up to a semi sitting position, and flinched at the dull pain that accompanied that action. She noticed I was awake and brought the squirming bundle to me. I took it from her gingerly and smiled at the golden eyes that stared back at me. She was mine. I had done it, and now it just me and my child. I looked at Nikita in search of an answer for her tears, but she quickly turned away from me stumbled to her feet. She stood by the cave mouth and cried softly. I felt a stab of sorrow engulf me. Why was she so sad?

"What happened to you?" I asked.

She glanced at me. "Ki-ni shinai de." She answered.

"Please tell me!" I begged.

She sighed and sat down next to me.

"I was raped. Which didn't make a difference to me until I found out I was pregnant. My father had my daughter killed just after she was born, because I had almost died bringing her into this world. I am a drifter now InuYasha. I left my kingdom and came here, this is the last place I had been happy." She said quietly.

I clutched at my child, who had taken to playing with my hair. The mere thought of it scared me to death. Losing her was unthinkable! How could anyone do such a thing?

"Don't worry yourself about that InuYasha." She smiled sadly as she cupped my cheek in her hand.

"Will you help me?" I asked. I had nothing else to offer her, but companionship.

She brought my forehead to hers and at that touch I closed my eyes. "Of course I will baka." She laughed softly.

_Discliamer: I don't own InuYasha, no matter how much I wish I do._

**Translations:**

**Shikarri shite - Be strong**

**Gomen-nasai - I'm sorry**

**Ki-ni shinai de - never mind**

**Baka - idiot**

_A/N: What do you think? This is my first mpreg fic so be gentle. Sorry bout the OC… I can't help but drag her into it. She plays an interesting part in the story later though… yes there will be a sequel! Review and flame as much as you like. But don't flame me for crap, that's just sad. _

_PS. The baby's name is Sauri, (Like in memoirs of a geisha) and hell alone knows who impregnated InuYasha. I'll figure it our along the way. _


End file.
